Vocaloid: Wake Me Up Inside!
by Kioxi
Summary: After being saved from a watery grave by Shion Len, Kagamine Rin finds herself landed with a horrible gypsy's curse. Suddenly, she finds black veins spreading across her body, and her eyes turning red. There seems to be nothing she can do, and Rin is dying...but Len will stop at nothing to save her. Can love find a way? Rin x Len (non-cest!), rated T for language etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, so I was thinking this morning. Being bored and shiz, I couldn't be bothered to continue working on my other stories for a while, so I actually just gave up on stories althogether for a while. So I continued with my vaguely normal life, reading magazines and listening to Kerrang! Radio, as you do. Big. Mistake. You see, music gives me new ideas for stories, no matter what I listen to. First song I heard, 'Bring Me To Life (Wake Me Up Inside)' by Evanescence. Amazing song, but it gave me a WHOLE new idea. The first part of this chapter is a little bit confusing, but that was the effect I aimed to achieve anyway. So, without further ado, enjoy the new story, Vocaloid: Wake Me Up Inside!**

**I'm not gonna reveal immediately whose point of view this is from, although after a while it'll be fairly easy to guess. Hope you like it~**

**~Chapter One: Gypsy Curse~**

Darkness. So much darkness all around me. The silence is deafening; the only things that dare to break it are my choked, unsteady breaths.

Suddenly, a force hits me in the chest, sending me back, plummeting through the air until another wall hits me solidly from behind. I seem to sink right through it like it has no substance at all. My fall is slowing considerably. I can't find the strength to open my heavy eyelids, and for the most part my body is consumed by numbness. My heart ploughs on unenthusiastically, fading out to a slow, almost unhearable beat. One...two...three...slowly, I count the pounds. The numbers swirl in my mind, continuously tearing my sanity apart, limb from limb. I'm too weak to fight back, so I allow the blackness to consume me, flooding my veins with ice cold numbness. There is no pain here. There is a gentle squeezing sensation around my lungs, and I weakly pull my eyelids up.

Immediately, my eyes begin to sting as water floods into them from all directions. I am drowning. The icy water takes me in a tight embrace, slowly devouring my life energy with a touch as gentle as an angel's kiss.

Above me, a faint light glistens. Back at the surface, life resumes as normal without me. I wonder, does anyone up there even know about the girl drowning right below their feet as they stroll down the pier? Perhaps not...oh, well.

The vice around my lungs begins to tighten, making it even harder to choke down what little air I have left. My vision is starting to become hazy around the edges, the world closing in on me, slowly blocking out the light. A small part of my brain screams at me to swim for my life, but my body won't submit, and I continue drifting limply away from the water's surface. With the last ounce of my strength, I reach my pale bare arm out towards the surface. My eyes begin to close, the last bubbles of air escaping my lips, when suddenly...someone grips my hand tightly. My eyes flutter open, confused, and there is a shape blocking out the light above me. Somewhere in my subconscious mind registers that it's a boy, around my age, with blonde hair and blue eyes similar to mine. Although I'm confident we've never met before, he's saving me...why? Who is this boy...?

My eyes begin to close again of their own accord, and no matter how hard I try they won't stay open. Everything goes grey and my already loose grip on the boy's hand releases. Instead of continuing to fall, however, I'm being pulled upwards, towards the surface. An arm snakes around my waist, and I can feel the distant beat of someone's legs kicking frantically below me. My head falls against the boy's chest, my consciousness slipping once more.

Suddenly, our heads break the surface, and the sun beats down on me fiercely. The water around me is freezing, and my limbs begin to spasm slightly at the sheer cold. The boy doesn't give up. He holds onto me tightly, ploughing through the water with his other hand and kicking his legs. Slowly, he begins to move us towards the shore, taking in gulps of air as we bob through the waves. At one point my head slips back under the water, and the boy slides his arms under mine and continues kicking, keeping up my body with his own. Finally, the water is shallow enough to crawl in, and he drags me with him onto the beach. Everything goes blurry, then.

"Wake up," a voice whispers, and slowly I resurface, my eyes edging open slowly. I'm lying on my back on the sand, and the boy who saved my life is staring back at me, his blue eyes filled with worry. I try to speak, but I can't find the strength to will the wisps of air in my lungs to become words. "Shh," the boy murmurs softly. "You're okay now." My eyes shift from his face to the lapping waves behind him. My hair is soaked against my scalp, and I'm shivering. My shoes are gone, and all I have is a short summer dress to keep me warm. He removes his coat and gently slides it under my head like a pillow below me. "Can you speak? Are you strong enough to speak?" Somehow, I find the strength to speak.

"Yes," I reply hoarsely.

"What's your name?"

"My name..." What is my name? My brain refuses to cooperate for a second. "...I'm Kagamine Rin..."

"I'm Shion Len," the boy says softly.

"Thank you...for saving my life..." I whisper, coughing up water. Len strokes my forehead gently.

"Hey, don't strain yourself. You almost died today." I guess I can't argue with that. If not for this boy, I would have been lying dead at the bottom of the sea. I try to sit up, but just end up collapsing again. Len catches me. "We should probably get you inside...Rin? Rin!" I can't hear him properly as the world closes in on me. "Damn, she's out cold...better get her inside..." Everything turns black.

_~TimeSkip~_

"Rin? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," I choke out, opening my eyes. Len is sitting near me, and I'm lying on a soft sofa, a blanket resting over me. A fire crackles softly to my left.

"You okay?"

"I...I think so," I whisper.

"Good. You scared me for a second there. Warn a guy before you pass out on them, okay?"

"I'll try to remember that next time," I sigh.

"Yeah," Len murmurs, looking at his shoes. Without warning, a sudden rush of pain leaps through my body.

"Aah!" I screech, curling up and hugging myself.

"What's wrong?" Len asks, standing up. "Rin, what's wrong?!"

"It hurts!" I yell. "Everything's burning!"

"W-What?!"

"My entire body is burning! Make it stop!" I scream.

"Rin, I don't know what you're talking ab-oh, God." He takes one of my hands and holds it up, and I catch a glimpse of the black veins spreading across my skin, taking the fire with them. "Rin, what is this?"

"I don't know!" I shout. "Len, what's happening to me?"

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look good at all!"

"It's BURNING! Someone stop the fire!" I scream over and over. Len looks at me desperately. He takes my face in both of his hands, and I hiss as his cool skin touches my burning cheeks.

"Shh, Rin! Calm down," he pleads.

"I can't calm down, I feel like I'm on fire!"

"Please, just try to calm down. Trust me, it'll help. Calm...down..." I take in a deep breath, trying to do as he says. Slowly, the fire begins to retreat from my body. The black veins slowly begin to fade until they're nothing but shadows beneath my skin. I sigh, exhausted. Len sits down next to me, putting his arms around my shaking shoulders. "It's okay. It's okay. Just calm down.."

"What just happened to me...?" I ask weakly, my head falling onto his shoulder.

"I don't know," Len whispers. "But I'm gonna do my best to stop it happening again." All of this is so confusing. Black veins? A burning sensation? Just what is going on here?

_~TimeSkip~_

"Hey, Rin, you should probably eat something," Len calls.

"I'm good."

"Look, you're hardly in any state to argue with me, Rin. Don't make me force it down your throat." He looks at my shocked expression, and laughs. "I'm just kidding, Rin. Sorry for scaring you." I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him. Len winks at me from where he stands near the stove.

"Um, Len...where are we, again?" I ask, looking around.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Welcome to my humble abode," he grins, bowing low to me. "It's not much, but I guess it's-"

"It's nice," I say quietly. It is, to be completely fair. Small, but cosy and warm and comfortable.

"Maybe it'd be a good idea for you to contact your family, let them know you're safe?"

"Family?" I mutter, confused. "Oh...that's fine, I don't need to..."

"You probably should. They'll get worried about you."

"Well...the truth is...I don't have a family..." Len blinks at me, shocked. "My mother dumped me in an orphanage when I was three weeks old...I lived there until my seventh birthday...then there was a gypsy woman, she came to the orphanage, and out of all the children she chose me...then I joined a group of travellers." Len comes over with two cups of steaming tea, placing one in front of me and sitting opposite me in the armchair, listening. "You ever heard of the Crypton Travelling Circus Group?" Len nods.

"I went to see them with my sister, Neru, when I was younger," he smiles, remembering. "They were amazing. There was this girl, she was on the trapeze...she was amazing. She couldn't have been more than about seven, the same age as me, when I went to see her...but she was brilliant. She sang, sometimes...she had the most beautiful voice. She was cute, too. Once, during the show, our eyes met, and she smiled at me. I'll never forget that, even though it may seem unimportant to most."

"It was important to me, too."

"Huh?" Len looks at me. Slowly, recognition crosses both our faces. "Rin, you..."

"Roll up, roll up, see the magnificent Crypton Travelling Circus Group as we amaze and entrance you! See Lily riding her herd of pirate horses! Laugh at Gumo and Mikuo, the clown brothers! And marvel at the young trapeze artist as she dances through the air. Our youngest performer, Kagamine Rin!" I look at Len, who is shocked. "Sound familiar?"

"That's...that's the thing that I heard at the start of the show!"

"Sure is!"

"I can't believe it! You were the girl I saw all those years ago?"

"Yup! Almost ten whole years ago, to be precise. I turned sixteen almost a year ago...I left the circus when I turned fifteen. Do you know, every single show after that night, I looked and looked through the audience for that little boy, but he never came again."

"We moved away," Len says, and I swear I see tears in his eyes. "I begged my father to let me go see the circus one last time, just to see that girl...but he refused. He told me she was just a trickster, and her only aim was to draw me in and steal all of the money I had." Charming.

"Your father was nice," I scoff. "I'm not like that at all."

"I know that," Len smiles. Our eyes meet, and a blush creeps across my features. I decide to look at my shoes instead. "Fancy that. Out of all the girls I could have rescued, I saved you. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah," I agree. "Crazy." My eyes are fixed on my wrist. More specifically, my veins, which are pulsating and flickering beneath my pale skin. Len sees it too, and his face pales. I suddenly can't focus on him, though. My vision blurs, then becomes sharper than ever, tinged with red. Len looks at me, worried. He reaches out, but a snarl bursts out of me. What the...?

"Rin? It's me, Len. Are you alright?" He reaches out again, his hand near my face. I slap his arm away with new strength.

"Don't," I growl. "Don't touch me! I don't know what's happening, but whatever it is, you'd better keep away." Len is gaping at me. "What is it?"

"Rin...your eyes..." He grabs a mirror and holds it up to me. My eyes are unmistakably red. Wait, red? I stand up, kicking the cup of tea aside. It splatters onto the wooden floor. Len stands up with me, arms held out as if to restrain me. I give him a dangerous look.

Suddenly, though, the fury seeps away, and the blackened veins that have crept up my arms fade. They don't disappear, though. Not completely. As soon as the anger fades, a wave of nausea sweeps through me, and my knees buckle.

"Rin!" Len says, catching me. I look up at him weakly, the red tinge from my vision disappearing. I'm guessing my eyes have returned to blue. Len is looking down at me with an expression of concern and worry. "Okay, that's it. We're taking you to a hospital."

"And tell them w-what? That my eyes turn red and black veins cover my arms? Yeah, they're sure to believe that."

"We should tell someone.."

"What are they gonna do about it? Chuck me into a padded room and give me a straightjacket?" I sigh. Len considers it for a moment. I can see that he knows I'm right. "Um, Len.." His arms are still wrapped around my waist. "You can put me down now."

"Can I? Or are you gonna just drop again? I'm worried about you, Rin," he murmurs, setting me down on the sofa.

"I'm fine...it looks like this thing, this illness, or whatever, will give us a little warning before it gets worse. So, we just see what happens."

"You expect me to just sit here and watch you get worse? Watch this illness get worse, make you even more sick?"

"Yes," I say, stunning him into complete silence.

"You know I can't do that, Rin-"

"Try. Please, Len. There's nothing you can do about this."

"There must be medicines or something..."

"Len."

"We just have to-"

"Len, listen to me! I think I know what this is..."

"What? What is it?" Len kneels beside me, taking my hands.

"I think...do you remember that night at the circus? I wasn't just on the trapeze. The gypsy lady, my adoptive mother, used me as her assistant...do you remember that hypnotism thing she did?"

"Yeah, but.."

"I don't think it was hypnotism." Images of that woman's sly smile flash through my mind. "I think...I think that was some sort of curse.."

"WHAT?"

"The gypsy's curse...that's it! In her caravan, there were always pictures of a red eyed monster with black veins spread across its skin...some said she was once a pure-hearted girl, but she'd been cursed...and so many bodies lay around her...hold it. Hold on a second...there was...oh, God."

"Rin, what is it? Speak to me!"

"There was a picture of the red eyed monster...and when everyone else ran, there was one...being...it looked like a boy, but it was more like an angel, all in white, with golden hair and eyes of the brightest blue...he stayed at the creature's side when she destroyed the world...when she killed everyone...and then, at last, when she turned on him, he said, 'your beauty remains, even when your pure soul has long since perished; I will stay by your side, and you may do as you wish to me, for we always have the memories...when I pulled you from those murky depths...when you danced through the air right before my eyes...all beautiful memories, never forgotten'. And then the creature stopped. Slowly, blood began to trickle from her lips...the monster felt herself slipping away..." Len's grip tightens on my hands. "...and she died." My cheeks are wet, and Len wipes my tears away, staring into my eyes.

"Rin...that won't happen...I won't let it happen...you can't die, you hear me?"

"But, what if it's something we can't control? What if I'm gonna turn into this monster no matter what happens? What if...what if it's fate?"

"Screw fate! I won't let you die, Rin!" I stare at him, at his sad, angelic face. I can't put him through this. I just can't. I stand up. "Rin?"

"I have to go," I whisper.

"Where? Where will you go?" I take a deep breath.

"I don't know." He blinks at me, then folds me in a hug. The tears flood in endless streaks down my face, making his shirt wet. "I don't know!"

"Then stay," he murmurs into my hair. "Stay here. Stay with me. Don't go, Rin. Please."

"I don't want to put you in danger...I don't want to hurt you. You're the only one who has ever been truly caring towards me...and...all I'm able to repay you with is hurting you!" I could almost feel him smile.

"Don't you get it? I want to help you. I don't care if you turn into some monster every five minutes. Just don't leave me. I won't force you to stay if you really don't want to...but..." He sighed. "I...you just mean a lot to me..."

"Len, we've known each other for a few hours.." I manage a half-smile, looking up at him. He rests his forehead against mine, and for one crazy second I think he's going to kiss me. But then he sighs and walks away.

"I'll make you up a place to sleep."

"Len..." I start, but he's already gone. I sink down onto the sofa, my head in my hands. "Oh, Len...I'm sorry I never got a chance to say goodbye." Then I stand up, grab a coat from the coat peg, and head out into the rain.

**Well, chapter one is over. That. Was. Strange. I mean seriously, it was weird. I did like that chapter though. I know a lot happened, but stuff will be explained later. There MIGHT be a kiss scene in the next chapter, but I might be prolonging it until further chapters, depending. We've established a relationship between Rin and Len (non-cest, woo. I've been trying to explain to pretty much everyone that RIN AND LEN ARE NOT MEANT TO BE TWINS. Even Vocaloid said so. They decided to create mirror images, so to leave more to the imagination of the readers. SIBLINGS. OR. LOVERS - so sheesh, people, stop commenting on Youtube videos and other random stuff; you're getting on everyone's nerves). This relationship between Rin and Len is a sweet one, I think you'll agree. ANYWAY, I'm blabbering, so I'm gonna start work on chapter two. Hope y'all enjoyed this one, and suggestions welcome.**

**Bai, y'all c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello there. I am, once again, back, with chapter two of Vocaloid: Wake Me Up Inside. You know I love you guys *cough* so I decided to update as quickly as possible. Also, I was bored with nothing to do, so I decided to just write. Plus, my internet is spazzing right now so...never mind. Anyway, this chapter will hopefully be as good as, or better than, the last, because I don't wanna disappoint my faithful readers.**

**So, without further ado, let's do this thing. More cursey stuff, heartbreak, love, and- OH, CRAP, I LEFT RIN IN A STORM. LET'S DO THIS.**

**~Chapter Two: On The Run~**

**~Shion Len's POV~**

"Rin, are you okay? You're awfully quiet in there," I call, patting the covers on the bed in the spare room into place. Rin doesn't make a sound, and I'm starting to get worried. "Rin?" I discard the pillow on the bed, and walk into the other room. "Rin?!" Rin is nowhere to be seen. I look around desperately, searching for her. Then I catch sight of the coat peg. A coat is missing. Oh, God. "Rin.." The front door is slightly ajar, and I freeze. A crack of thunder echoes outside, and I see a flash of lightning. Oh, no. "She wouldn't...she didn't go out alone in a storm...why would she?" _To protect you, idiot. _Oh, God, this is terrible. Anything could happen to her out there, and the only way back to the village is...the cliff path. "Damn it!" I yell, grabbing a cloak from the peg and pulling the hood up. "Hold on, Rin. I'm coming!"

**~Kagamine Rin's POV~**

The rain beats down harshly on my back as I clamber through the thick woodland between me and the cliff path to the village. Only a little furthe- "Rin!" a voice yells, and I turn to see a faint shadow a little way back. Oh, no...

"Damn it, Rin, run! If you can't outrun him, climb! It's what you're trained in, so do it!" My bare feet scratch painfully across rocks, and I'm certain they're bleeding, but I still carry on running. I have to get away. Len's in danger if I stay here. "Okay, not much further...the path's just past this fallen log." I vault it with speed, just missing the impaling branches that stick up around it. The cliff stands majestic and tall, but the rain is still a hinderance to me. "Concentrate, Rin. You've only got one shot at this." The cliff edge is too far away to jump, for sure, but I glimpse a branch hanging above the gap between the cliff and where I'm standing. It's almost like...a trapeze? "Okay, you know what you're doing. 3...2...1..." I launch myself off the rocky platform and grip onto the branch easily. It begins to creak, so I swing myself back and forth until finally...

My feet hit the ground on the other side with a triumphant thud. They're definitely bleeding, but I can't stop now. The village is just around the corner, if I remember. "Rin! Slow down!" Wait, how is he still following me? I look over my shoulder, but Len isn't there anymore. Then how...suddenly a flicker of movement catches my eye and I glance up to a higher ledge on the cliff, where...no way...Len is still running. He's not far behind me, so I turn on my heel and just dash for my life towards the distant lights of the village. Every muscle in my entire body is screaming at me to slow the hell down, but I can't. Not when I'm this close.

Faintly, I can feel a burning in the pit of my chest. Oh, no...not now! I try to ignore it, blundering on. I trip over a stump and fall flat on the ground, but I drag myself to my feet, wiping blood from my face furiously. Run, Rinny! There's the village hall! Just a few more metres...almost got it...

"Rin!" My vision shifts. No...don't slow down! Ignore his voice! "Rin, please!" But it sounds...so desperate...so sad...how can I- no, keep running, god damn it! That's it...one foot in front of the other...suddenly, Len's face passes through my mind. His voice still echoes in my ears. "Rin, stop running! Please don't leave me! I need you!" W-what? He...what?! My feet suddenly feel like concrete blocks, and I can't run straight anymore. I skid to an abrupt halt, dropping to my knees breathlessly. I'm suddenly exhausted, and I realise I can't keep running from him. Not now. I collapse against the cliff wall and examine my body. My face stings from the sharp cuts, but my upper body is mainly unharmed otherwise. My feet are a different story. They're bruised and raw with cuts, blood trickling onto the wet ground. My entire body aches, but slowly, a numbness is spreading through my veins. I could die right here...and I wouldn't feel a thing...it wouldn't be hard...just...let the cold take me...let my heart slow, just like it did when I was drowning...

"Death doesn't seem so bad," I whisper to myself. "It seems quite...peaceful..." I rest my head against the freezing cliff, allow my eyes to slowly close...

"Rin!" Hmm? What's that noise? A voice? "Rin, wake up! Please! Don't leave me now, don't go to sleep!" I've heard it somewhere before...but where? Everything's blurred...hazy...everything's so strange, now that I'm...what am I? I'm guessing I'm dead, but I can still hear someone screaming at me, crying...so I must be alive. "Rin...she still has a heartbeat...if I get her back now..." Slipping...drifting away, slowly...it's nice, in a strange sense. Suddenly, the voice breaks into my mind again, more desperate. "Rin, you're gonna be okay...Rin?" The voice raises to a desperate, broken shout of anguish and pain and sadness. "Rin! No...no, no no! Rin, please! You can't leave me! I saved you once, I'll save you again..." The faint beat of my heart stills suddenly, and the voice takes in a breath, sharp and sudden. "RIN! Damn it, open your eyes and look at me! Keep your heart beating...no, you're not dead! You're not dead!" There's a pressure on what I think is my chest, and it pushes down rhythmically. I count the beats until I reach thirty. Then they stop. There's nothing for a while, but then there's pressure on what I'm pretty sure are my lips, and breath is blown into me. One...two...the pounds begin again. I can feel salty tears fall onto my cheeks, but they aren't my own. They are...

They're Len's. Shion Len, the boy with the golden hair and eyes of the brightest blue. The boy who pulled me from the sea and saved my life. The boy who took me to his home and held my hands when I got scared. The boy that's crying over me now.

"Hey," I whisper, barely audible. "I'm wet enough already.." Len freezes.

"Rin?"

"Hey, Len," I murmur. His arms practically choke me in a hug, and I breathe in his soft, warm scent.

"What the heck were you thinking?" he whispers brokenly into my hair.

"I needed to get away," I say softly.

"You honestly think I was going to let you go that easily?" he asks.

"Yes," I sigh.

"You crazy girl," he laughs, almost sadly. "Rin, I mean it, don't leave me again..."

"Because you need me?" He pulls back and stares at me. Busted.

"Yes," he says quietly, blushing. "I need you. You're already like my best friend, and I feel like I can talk about anything to you...you listen, Rin. Even though you're reckless, irresponsible, and downright crazy in certain situations, you're also sweet and kind and caring and cute and funny..." Cute? Funny?

"Len, you've given me so much...I can't possibly imagine how to repay you for any of this...all I seem to do is put you in danger with this stupid curse...if you get hurt, I'll never ever forgive myself. I wouldn't be able to live knowing I'd hurt you."

"Rin.."

"I'm serious...it's dangerous to be around me, Len. I'm dangerous."

"You seriously, honestly, genuinely think I care?" I blink at him, shocked.

"W-what?"

"I couldn't care less if you're dangerous. I couldn't care less if you're a so-called 'monster'. You're my Rin deep inside, and my Rin is all of those things I just said. You care about me, about people...you're a sweet girl...always considering other people before yourself...and hey, I like danger."

"Even if your life's at risk by my mere presence?"

"_Especially _if my life's at risk by your mere presence. So don't cry anymore, okay?" He looks down at my feet, sucking in an alarmed breath. "Rin, your feet! Didn't you even think to put on shoes before you left?" Come to think of it, no. Must've skipped that. "You can't walk."

"Sure I can," I disagree, standing up. My feet are in agony with every step, and suddenly Len just picks me up and starts to carry me. "Len, you can't carry me all the way home."

"Sure I can," he says, mimicking me. I sigh. "Just relax, Rin. Sleep if you need to. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

"I don't need to sleep..."

_~Zzzz...~_

"Morning."

"Huh?" I sit up. "It's morning?" Len is grinning at me, holding a tray of the most delicious smelling food ever.

"Yup. Sleep well?"

"Um...I guess..." I look at the tray. "What's that?"

"Breakfast in bed, sleepyhead," he smiles gently, placing the tray on my lap. I look around.

"Where am I?"

"I set you up in the spare bedroom for as long as you need."

"Ah...cool.."

The rest of the day passes in a blur. Len's especially sweet to me, caring for me and bringing me things without me even asking. He treats me like a princess, and every so often, when our eyes meet, he smiles an adorable smile meant just for me. I occasionally feel my cheeks heating, and thoroughly convince myself that I am not falling for Shion Len. Not one little bit. We are just friends. Just. Friends. Nothing more. Damn it, brain, why won't you get the message and quit making me BLUSH. Sheesh.

That night, as I slide under the covers of my bed in the spare room, Len comes right up to me and plants a tiny kiss on my forehead. "Sweet dreams," he murmurs, smiling as he turns out the lights and leaves me alone, closing the door softly behind him.

_I am standing on a huge unsteady hill. Everything around me is silent. Even the clouds seem to be more eerie than usual, swirling in a circle above me. I find myself crouching, and draw up to my full height. That's when I notice. What I'm standing on is not land or rock. It's a huge pile of bodies. There looks to be a river around the bodies, but when I look closer, I see that it's a river running red with their blood. So much blood spilled. Slowly, I pull my hands up to my face, freezing when I see that they are covered with fresh blood. In that moment, I realise that this is all my fault. All these people are dead because of me...because of what I am. I am a monster. The air is silent and empty because everyone has either fled, or they're lying dead at my feet. Bones crunch as I tread slowly down the hillock, wincing whenever I step on a fractured skull or broken ribcage. So many lives lost, all because of me._

_There is a boy standing before me. With blonde hair and blue eyes, he looks like an angel. He must be about seventeen. Slowly, but not cautiously, he steps towards me. I snarl at him, but he walks on, unhindered. "Rin," he whispers. "It's me. Don't you know who I am? Don't you remember? It's me, Shion Le-" He's dead before he can finish. When my hands grip his throat and squeeze, crushing his windpipe, I feel him go limp. His eyes remain open, watching me. That's when everything floods back, but I know it's all too late. I'm all alone. The only one who truly ever loved me is dead at my hands, and I'm eternally destined for solitude. After all, that's all a monster like me deserves._

My eyes fly open. I sit bolt upright, shivering. "Len?" I whimper. No answer. Of course there isn't. He's asleep himself, obviously. I toss and turn, trying to get back to sleep, but the same nightmare flashes through my mind, leaving me whimpering, almost in tears. That cannot happen. I will not kill Len. I will not become that monster! I slide my legs out of bed. My nightgown isn't much help against the chill in my spine, so I continue to shiver as I make my way down to Len's room. Five minutes. Five minutes is all. "Len?" I say, edging the door open. Len is laying fast asleep in his bed. I see a thin blanket on a chair, so I grab it and settle myself on the floor, resting it on top of me. I curl up tight. The floor isn't soft at all (well, it's the floor, so duh), but I manage to kind of drift a little...

**~Shion Len's POV~**

I hear a slight noise which pulls me from sleep slowly. I glance at the door, which is slightly open. Then I look at the chair to see the blanket I left there is missing. Finally, I glance at the usually empty floor, which is now being taken up by Rin, curled up beneath the blanket. I stare at her, puzzled. What's wrong? Why is she just lying in the middle of the floor? I roll over onto my side. Her eyes flutter open at the small creak the bed makes, and I feel bad for waking her up. "Rin, what's wrong? Why are you on the floor? Is something wrong?"

"I just had a nightmare," she whispers. "I couldn't sleep." She pauses, looking very young and vulnerable. "Len...do you mind if I sleep down here?" She sounds so scared that I just literally melt.

"Rin, you don't have to sleep on the floor. You can sleep up here if you want. I don't mind," I murmur, but she shakes her head.

"I'm fine down here. Thank you, though.."

"Are you sure?" I watch her as she nods, curling up tightly. "Okay...good night, Rin."

"Night, Len," she whispers softly, closing her eyes. I close my own, falling into sleep.

_~Zzzz...~_

"Hmm?" I say, opening my eyes. It's almost pitch black. It's warmer than usual. There's a soft weight pressing against me, and a gentle breathing can be heard. What on earth...? I try to shift, but the weight - body? - stops me from moving too far. The thing cuddles in closer to me, and as my eyes adjust I see that it's Rin. The blanket is folded neatly on the floor, and she's snuggled right up to me. I can feel her breath against my bare chest. Her hair tickles my neck. She's facing towards me, and she looks even more childlike and vulnerable. I sigh, slipping my arms around her and holding her close to me. "Rin...why didn't you tell me you were this scared?"

**~Kagamine Rin's POV~**

I wake at dawn with the aim to slip back to my own room as soon as possible, but as soon as I try to move I find myself stuck. What the...? I look at Len's sleeping, adorable face. Then I look at his arms wrapped tightly around me. Oh, God...I try to slowly untangle his arms from me. I catch sight of his bare chest, and almost feel dizzy at the perfect, evenly tanned skin that's exposed. No, Rin, no! You are NOT falling for Shion Len. Now, stop blushing like an idiot and get out of here!

I can't do it, though. Just the warmth of his arms around me feels so nice that I'd love to just lay there all day in his embrace. I give up, resting my head on his chest again. I trace his skin with my finger, sighing. Wait. I pull my hand back. What on earth am I doing?

"Rin." I freeze. Len is staring back at me. "That tickles." I blush crimson, folding my arms across my chest. "So you didn't like the floor?"

"I got scared," I reply, wincing at how childish I sound. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise. It's fine. I really don't mind," he murmurs. Ugh, seriously? Again with the kiss fantasies? Not. Gonna. Happen. Damn you, mind.

**Kay, so stuff happened. Hope y'all enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three already? Holy...GOD this is going better than usual. Well, a lot's happened to me lately. It may seem unimportant, but it's been weird. For example, last night a friend-that's-a-boy of mine (DON'T SAY IT EMMA) came over unexpectedly, and I hung out of the window chatting to him because my brother and dad were home. Nightmare, if you're living with an obnoxious 26-year-old dude who thinks hentai is interesting but doesn't yet know what yaoi is. Can you feel my pain? NO, THE BOY I WAS TALKING TO IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND. He IS an alarmingly similar Len-alike - gorgeous, duh. HE EVEN HAS A TWIN SISTER CALLED LAUREN (Lau-RIN, omg). Freaky shiz. Emma's just gonna drill me about him as revenge for me drilling her about her crush...oh, boy.**

**I've also been spending some time talking to Emma (kay, a lot of time) about her dreams lately. I love interpretting dreams, and according to Emma, I'm scarily accurate. Cool, huh? I just love dreams, and Emma's dreams are incredibly...interesting...to interpret. Hurr hurr, anyway, moving on. Let's get on with the chapter. I loved the cute Rin x Len scene at the end of the last chapter. It was cute. Heck, that entire chapter was mostly RxL. No kiss yet, sorry, peeps. This chapter will be expanding Rin and Len's relationship in a cute yet not-quite-lovey-dovey way. I warn you now; later on in the story; there. will. be. fluff. And I think there'll be quite a bit of it. I have no idea how long this story is going to be, because I'm literally writing it as I go along. So, try to enjoy it, even if it's pure crap. Love y'all ^w^**

**OH, BY THE WAY: Yeah, so basically, later on in this chapter, when Rin goes all crazy evil bitch, you'll hear a certain character whisper 'aku no musume' at some point. This, for all you people that don't know, means 'daughter of evil'. I'd just like to point out now that this is NOT a reference to the song of the same name. I know hardly any Japanese, so I was searching for an appropriate phrase, and this sprung to mind.**

**~Chapter Three: A Trip To The Village~**

**~Kagamine Rin's POV~**

"Rin."

"Mhn.."

"Rin."

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"No." Len chuckles. His arms are still around me. WAIT. My eyes fly open, and I find his staring back. "Um...uh, I'm sorry! I should probably go..." I bow my head, accidently headbutting Len's with a crack.

"Oww," we moan in unison.

"I'm sorry!" I stutter, blushing. Len smiles gently at me.

"Hey, it's fine, don't worry about it." I sigh. "And, Rin? If you ever have a nightmare again, don't try to sleep on the floor. Just come into the bed if you need a hug or a bit of comfort, okay? That's what friends are for." Friends? Is that what we are? _Idiot, of course that's what we are. Were you expecting more?_

"Thanks, Len..." Len folds me in a quick, soft hug, before pulling away and sliding his legs out of the bed, facing away from me.

"What do you wanna do today?" he asks, pulling on a shirt. I tell myself I'm not staring, not staring...NOT. STARING. He looks over his shoulder at me.

"I don't know..." Suddenly, Len snaps his fingers. "What is it?"

"I'm gonna take you out!"

"W-what?" I look at him, horrified. Take...take me out? As in...wait, WHAT? Len laughs at me.

"Not like that, silly! Aw, Rin, you're such a sweetie!" I hide my face in a pillow so he doesn't see me blushing. _Idiot, idiot, IDIOT. _"I meant, I'm gonna take you out to the village today. You know, the one past the cliff?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, we're going to go out and have a good time, okay? Get dressed!"

"But I don't have any clothes.."

"Go look in your wardrobe."

"Huh?"

"Go on!" I slide onto my feet and head back into my room, opening the doors of the closet. There, hanging on a rail, are a whole row of dresses and clothes, all beautifully folded or hung without a single crease. They're in all different colours, ranging from the deepest red to the lightest blue, some long gowns, the others short summer-type dresses. They're beautiful. My mouth shifts into a small 'o' as I take them in. Len... "You like them?"

"I don't know what to say," I murmur as he comes up beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "How did you get all this?"

"I slipped out while you were asleep and got them...in fact, I got back not long before you came into my room."

"You bought them? For me?"

"Well, I don't think dresses are really my thing," he says, winking. I can't think of a single thing to say, so I just turn to him and hug him tightly.

"Thank you," I murmur. Len laughs, hugging me back.

"It's fine. Now, pick something out and get dressed. We need you looking pretty for a day out, don't we?" he smiles down at me. I nod, and he leaves me alone to change. After showering in Len's bathroom, my eyes scan the clothes...so many choices...they're all so beautiful...eventually, I decide on a blue dress with short sleeves that matches my eyes. I smile as the silky material slips over my skin. I look at my reflection in the mirror, and, although the dress impresses me, I can't help almost have a heart attack at the state of my hair. Damn it, why didn't Len tell me about this bedhead? _He wouldn't, idiot. He's too nice._ That's true...I sigh, finding a brush in a drawer and raking my hair into some kind of order. After a bit of work, it comes out fairly silky, and actually stays in its shoulder length bob-like style instead of sticking up all over the place like usual. I secure a bow in my hair. It's all coming together now...aha, shoes...I grab a pair of blue flat shoes, and I'm just about to slip them on when I notice my feet. Len has bandaged over the cuts neatly and carefully, and they don't hurt at all...wow. He really does care. _Of course he does, idiot. _Would you shut UP? I slide the shoes onto my feet and pat my dress down, then check my reflection and go and find Len.

He's already waiting for me in the kitchen, looking positively dashing- I MEAN, LOOKING COOL, in black trousers tucked into boots, a white shirt, and a long coat which brushes his knees. He finishes the look with a wide brimmed hat, which makes him look ador- makes him look really good. I'm not drooling. NOT. DROOLING. Ahem. Anyway...

"Wow, Rin. You sure look pretty in that dress. It brings out your eyes," he says, blushing. I hold my hands behind my back, looking at my shoes.

"Thanks...you look...you look kinda cute, too," I murmur. HOLD IT. DID I JUST- yes. Yes, I did just say that like an idiot. Well done, Rin. Well. Done.

"Hehe...w-well...I made some breakfast..." He sets down two steaming plates on the table. I edge towards the table, and he pulls my chair out for me.

"Thanks," I say quietly, blushing crimson. He flops down opposite.

"So...I was thinking of what to do once we get to the village," he says. I bite into a forkful of hot, buttery egg, watching him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...there's a lot of cool places, and if we're gonna spend the whole day there, then we'll have plenty of time to go to most places anyway."

"So, what did you come up with?"

"Well, what do you say to taking a look around the market for a while in the morning, then I'll treat you to dinner..."

"Len, you don't have to do that-"

"I insist. My treat, okay?"

"Fine..."

"Anyway, after dinner, we can rent one of those little boat things and I'll show you the river. Have you even seen a sunset?"

"Not properly."

"Well, tonight'll be your first time!"

"Len...you don't have to do all this for me..."

"I have to make the most of our time together...at any time, it could all- never mind. Don't listen to me, I'm whining again." He tries to smile. He tips his half-uneaten breakfast into the bin. "You done?"

"Yeah," I say, and he picks up my plate, too. When he turns back to face me after a long, awkward silence, there's a smile plastered on his face.

"Let's go!" He grabs my hand and tows me to the door. "Close your eyes," he instructs. I do as he says, confused. I hear hooves clattering down the lane, along with a weird wooden noise. "And...open them!" I open my eyes, and just about fall over. Len is leaning against a huge horse, which is pulling...oh, my God. How on earth did Len get a hold of a horse and cart like that?

"Where did you get a cart like that?!" I splutter. Len taps his nose, laughing. He offers his hand to me.

"C'mon. Your carriage awaits." I smile at him, placing my hand in his. He unexpectedly grabs me around the waist and lifts me onto the padded seat of the cart.

"Len!" I squeal. Len laughs, and I find myself grinning all over my face. "Warn me before you do that next time!"

"What'd be the fun in that?" he smirks, sliding into the cart with me. He cracks the reins, and the horse begins to trot down the road. The sun is warm on my face, and the waves of the sea are calm and clear. "The village is just around the corner."

"I could get used to this," I say, closing my eyes and soaking up the sun. Len chuckles.

"So could I," he whispers, almost sadly. "So could I."

_~Location Skip: The Village~_

"Whoa, boy," Len says to the horse, which slowly stops, tossing its head. He jumps down from the cart. "Ready?"

"What about the horse? Are we just gonna leave it here?"

"Of course not." He lets out a piercing whistle, and suddenly a spirited pair of boys appear, one with green hair, the other with teal. They both seem about nineteen. I stare at them. Something feels familiar... "Lads, let me introduce Kagamine Rin, a very dear friend of mine!" The green haired boy nods to me, smiling. But the teal haired one just stares at me. "What's up, Mikuo?" M-Mikuo?

"Rin?" he splutters.

"Mikuo?" I reply, shocked. Len stares at us. I look at the green haired boy. "Gumo?"

"Rin?" he asks.

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" Len asks, confused.

"Len, you didn't tell me you knew our Rinny!"

"Your Rinny?" Len echoes, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Hatsune Gumo and Mikuo; the clown brothers of Crypton Travelling Circus," I grin. Mikuo and Gumo move towards me and envelope me in a three way hug. "I can't believe I found you guys!"

"It's been a while, for sure! I didn't even recognise you!" Gumo laughs. The boys step back, and I link arms with Len. "You've grown up real pretty, Rin."

"Thanks," I grin, blushing a little. Gumo's definitely not coming onto me, though; we always flirted like this, even when we were seven and nine years old, back at the circus. Ah, good times.

"Mikuo, can you return this horse to the stables with the cart?"

"Sure thing. Gumo, c'mon!" Mikuo instructs. Gumo nods, jumping up into the cart. Mikuo just climbs onto the little ledge at the back. "We'll catch up with you people later, when you're finished with your date." They salute, grinning.

"This isn't a da-"

"I'm just messin' with ya, Rinny," Gumo grins, ruffling my hair. He ducks down and kisses my cheek. "Take care of yourself, kid." He starts the horse and cart moving, and Mikuo waves over his shoulder as they disappear. Len and I exchange glances.

"Well, that was unexpected," he grins.

"Yeah," I reply. "Who'd have thought I'd see them again, today of all days? Crazy."

"Anyway," Len says. "Shall we go?" He offers his arm, which I take. "Alrighty, then."

"This is gonna be the best day ever," I smile. "I can just tell."

"Even better than your days at the circus? Really? Wow. Okay, no pressure."

_~Location Skip: The Market~_

"Wow, they're beautiful," I say, my eyes skimming across the leather pouches and bags on a brightly decorated stall. Len smiles gently.

"Hey, kids! Fine day, ain't it?" the pink haired woman behind the counter grins.

"Hey, Luka," Len replies.

"Young Len! Sheesh, boy, it's been a while. You're taller than me now!" the woman grins. She must be in her mid twenties. "And you've got yourself a girlfriend! Check you, eh?"

"She's not my-"

"I'm not his-"

"Sure thing, kids," Luka grins. "Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"Rin, this is Megurine Luka, an old friend of my sister's."

"How is Neru?" Luka asks. Len shrugs.

"I haven't heard from her for a couple of weeks. I think she went on holiday with her boyfriend. If I remember correctly, the last time we met up was her 25th birthday party."

"That was...last month, right? Man, I wish I could've got down there, but my mother's birthday overlapped with the darn party."

"Yeah. You didn't miss much. Neru and Dell were slobbering over each other for the entire night."

"Yeuw...glad I missed that. Sometimes it's hard to remember that she's a year older than me, given how immature she can be." Luka rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, Luka, this is Kagamine Rin. She's staying with me for a while," Len says, putting his arm around my shoulders. Damn it, Rin, AGAIN WITH THE BLUSHING THING?

"Nice to meet you, Rin," Luka smiles. "Nice to know Len's finally found himself a nice girl." Damn...

"It's not like that, Luka. Not y- we're just friends." Luka and I turn to stare at him, and his _entire _face goes pink. Busted...wait. WAIT A SECOND, WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? Are my ears deceiving me, or did he just..?

"If you say so," Luka says, eyebrow raised. She gives me a sympathetic look. "So, how did you meet Len?"

"Well...we...he kind of saved my life," I murmur. Luka's eyes widen.

"He did?"

"Yeah...I could've drowned the day before yesterday, but he pulled me out of the water..."

"Awwwww! So sweet!" Luka gushes. I roll my eyes. Oh, boy.

"But we're just friends," I smile. Len looks at me. Oh no you don't. Don't you even DARE give me that look, YOU LITTLE- ugh. Talking to yourself again, Rin. Not cool.

"Now, if you'll excuse us.." Len says, taking my hand. "Things to do, places to be..."

"Okay, sweetie. Have fun on your date," Luka grins. Len flares up.

"IT IS NOT A DATE!" he yells, and pretty much everyone in the street turns to stare at us. Luka smiles sweetly and winks at me, moving onto the next waiting customers. I look at Len. He looks back at me apologetically. "Sorry..."

"It's cool. Now, where to next?"

"This way," he grins, tugging me down a sidestreet and stepping into the street.

"WATCH OUT!" someone screeches, and suddenly there's a cart heading towards us, the horses running at speed. It's not Gumo and Mikuo; a short haired brunette and a blue haired man with a scarf sit at the reins. Len lets out a yell and pulls me out of the way. He trips over a crack in the road and we go tumbling. I don't hit the ground, though. An arm holds me firmly around the waist. Len rolls onto his feet, ready to help me, but there's no need. I turn my head, and there's a tall boy with white hair and different coloured eyes - one green, one blue - looking down at me with a smile. He's cute, there's no mistaking it. I already start to feel a blush seeping into my cheeks...aww, c'mon. SERIOUSLY? Every cute guy you see, you HAVE to become a tomato? Damn, this should be recognised as a medical condition.

"Um...t-thanks," I stutter, staring into his eyes, shocked. He grins down at me.

"You okay?" he says. I nod, bewildered. "I'm Utatane Piko, saver of damsels in distress and protector of pretty girls like yourself." I blush again. Is he...flirting with me? HOLD IT, cute boy, flirting with _me? _Little blonde girl with only one friend in the world? How low are his standards, exactly?

"Kagamine Rin," I say almost mechanically. He steadies me and holds out his hand, which I shake nervously. Get it together, girl. It's not every day a cute guy like this is gonna be saving your ass. Savour it while it lasts. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he smiles. He's very well spoken, though he can't be older than eighteen at the most. I catch sight of Len to my left, watching. His eyes are practically alight with...jealousy? Shion Len, jealous? He doesn't seem the type, honestly. And, why would he be jealous of me talking to another boy anyway? Weird...unless..._hold it right there. He could just be suspicious of this dude. _Piko nods to Len. "I'll let you get back to your date.."

"This isn't a date," I say. "We're good friends."

"Close friends," Len adds, almost defensively. Ooh, snap...Piko and Len are watching each other. Unless I interfere we're gonna have a full scale bitch war going on here. Take cover, people.

"In which case, Miss Kagamine-"

"Just Rin is fine."

"As you wish. Rin, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me for dinner today?"

"Um.." I look at Len, who shrugs. I can tell he's not happy. "I'm not sure...I already have plans...thanks for the offer, though. Maybe some other time?"

"Of course...in fact, why don't I come pick you up tomorrow evening? We can have dinner together, or a picnic. Whichever you prefer," he suggests. His smile is like pure snow, and his eyes...wow.

"That...I'd like that," I smile up at him. Len actually tenses. Wow. I can almost imagine him turning green with envy, looking at his expression. "That's okay...right, Len?" He looks at me. Damn, he is ASKING for it.

"That's cool...it's your decision, after all," he mutters. Okay, that is IT.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night," Piko grins. "Is six okay?"

"That's fine," I smile gently. He nods, kissing my hand.

"See you around, Rin," he says, walking away through the milling crowds. I turn to Len and shove him.

"What is your PROBLEM? Are you JEALOUS or something? Because I DON'T recall you being my father, or being able to tell me what to do with my life!" I yell. Len stares at me, bewildered.

"You think I'm jealous? Why in the world would I be _jealous _of HIM?"

"Because he's taking me on a date tomorrow night? Because he seems like a nice guy? Because he TALKED to me?!"

"Of course not! I'm not jealous, you idiot. I'm worried."

"Why the HECK are you WORRIED?"

"Two reasons. One, that he might turn out to be a complete pervert and I don't really want you out on your own with a complete stranger." I stare at him, blinking with shock. He's...worried about me? "Two, this damn curse. Who knows what could happen? I want to keep you in my sight at all times to make sure nothing bad happens to you. It could be getting worse, Rin, and if you get hurt, I don't know what the heck I'll do. So, to answer your question, THAT is why the HECK I am WORRIED. Because I CARE about you. Is that a good enough explanation?!" We stare at each other for a long moment. I'm almost in tears, but Len remains strong, staring me out until I have to look away. It looks like he's really angry with me, but as the first tears begin to fall onto my cheeks, he wipes them away with his fingers. "Rin...I didn't mean to be so angry..."

"I don't want to become a monster," I whisper, defeated. I'm broken.

**~Shion Len's POV~**

"I don't want to become a monster." I stare at Rin. Her eyes are filled with tears, which fall down her cheeks in floods that would put Niagra Falls out of business. In that one moment, as I look at her defeated face, my heart just shatters into a million pieces. I'm broken.

Rin turns away from me, starting to run, but I grab her arm and pull her back. I don't see it coming until she spins towards me, hand extended, and suddenly my cheek begins to sting. "I'm sorry," she whispers immediately. "But I can't stay here."

"Don't run again," I say, stopping her in her tracks. "Don't you dare run again. I'll just follow you and bring you right back, and you know it." She pauses, listening. "What's the point, Rin? You know I'm gonna find you, no matter what...so why do you keep running?"

"Because," she whispers, her voice sounding hoarsely. "I can't bear this anymore...Len, I have to get away. I have to _run._" She looks over her shoulder at me, and her eyes are red. Oh, crap. She takes off at a sprint, and I push past people, following her.

"Excuse me!" I yell, running past villagers all over the shop. "I have to get past...Rin! Rin, wait!" She doesn't even pause, or turn around. She rounds a corner, and I've lost her. "RIN!" I touch my face to find my cheeks wet. "Rin, damn it!" A flash of blue catches my eye. Rin's dress. I take off after her, down alleys and sidestreets, past unsuspecting people...where is she going? The cliff's the other way...but...oh, no. Why is she heading towards the village hall?! This is bad...very, very bad...

**~Kagamine Rin's POV~**

Just a little further...I growl, shoving people aside. I'm changing. I can feel it. Beneath the sleeves of my coat, black veins are writhing beneath my skin. It feels surprisingly good...I feel strong, powerful, free. I can hear Len calling behind me, but the change is giving me speed, so I'm easily outrunning him.

Suddenly, I turn a corner. Okay, the hall should be just about- crap. Dead end. Len's sure to catch me now...but what if...I step back, then run right at the brick building. At the last minute, I pull up and kick off. I almost do a somersault in the air, landing on my feet on a rooftop. Okay, that was fun. I continue to leap, getting higher and higher until finally I reach the level at which I can see everything. Literally, everything. The wind is cool on my face, and I breathe in the fresh air as I take in my surroundings. Villagers mill about below. I smile. I know I shouldn't do this...Kagamine Rin wouldn't do this...but I'm not Kagamine Rin anymore...I'm a monster...and even monsters get hungry sometimes, right?

**~3rd Person's POV (In Past Tense)~**

The young girl lowered herself silently to the ground behind the unsuspecting purple-haired man. She knew him well. He was the mayor of this pitiful village; a man named Kamui Gakupo. Aged 30. Would he be missed? Probably. Did she care? Nope. She trained her reddened eyes on the pulse beating in his neck. So inviting...the smell of his blood lingered around her, a pleasant, inviting aroma.

No one was around, and even if anyone was there, they wouldn't recognise this girl for who she really was. She had once been a girl named Kagamine Rin; a timid little thing with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had once been capable of emotions; happiness, fear, sadness, excitement, anger. She knew a boy named Shion Len. He had saved her life on more than one occasion, and he was a dear friend of hers. In the last day or so before she changed, she felt a particularly strong emotion towards him. She didn't know whether it was purely in means of friendship, or something more. What was that emotion again? Since she had no use for it anymore, she didn't bother to remember clearly what it was called, but she could've sworn she'd heard it called 'love'.

She narrowed the distance between her and the man, smiling and licking her black lips. Oh, how she longed to taste that sweet blood. She also had an intense desire for death. Not her own death, obviously...but death seemed to enticing to her...she longed to kill. To murder. It was all so easy to her...

"Oh, dear, Mr. Kamui," she taunted in a singsong voice. The man jumped and turned to face her. She saw his face pale at the sight of her. "Don't you know better than to hang around all alone? Someone could get hurt..." She smiled, looking beautiful and childlike. The man swallowed.

"Who are you?" he said nervously. He held a thick book for protection. Ha! Like that was going to help him.

"Who, me? I'm your worst nightmare," she murmured. With that, she smiled again, innocently, and pounced, sinking her teeth into his neck. He screamed, but it was more like a gurgling as she crushed his windpipe. His eyes remained open and staring as he sank to the floor.

"Aku...no...musume..." he whispered in his dying breath. She smiled.

"Daughter of evil?" she crooned to his limp body. "That's quite good...I might use that later on." She pretended to curtsey to the dead man. "Thank you kindly, Mr. Kamui." She leaned down to the blood pouring from his neck, licking her lips. "I'm sorry about this, sir...but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, ain't she?" With that, she began to lap up the blood like a cat with milk, savouring the rich taste. Oh, she needed more of this...much more...

**WELL. That was interesting, wasn't it? Um...I don't have much to say on this, because...um...I'm kind of scared of my own writing, right now. Emma was right, I am the morbid one. No, guys, I'm not a secret psychopath intent on killing you and drinking your blood. Don't worry. Hurr hurr hurr *cough* sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**S'up, lovelies. I can't think of anything important to mention in this A/N, so let's move on to this crackalackin' story (Madagascar reference, woo). Chapter 4 already. Man, I started this story YESTERDAY, and I'm already on Chapter 4. dear God, I love my job. Not bad for a 12 year old, huh? YEAH YOU HEARD.**

**~Chapter Four: Killer on the Loose?~**

**~Random Police Officer's POV (Let's Call Him Officer R.P.O.)~**

"Kamui Gakupo, aged 30 years. Cause of death..." I slip my notebook into my pocket. "Animal attack."

"Was there any clue as to what animal it was?"

"No. The job was impeccably done. In fact, the only sign that an animal had been there at all were the deep teethmarks in the victim's neck."

"Time of death?"

"Around midday today."

"Good work, R.P.O. It's time to hand over to the forensic scientists," my work partner nods.

"Yes."

"It sure is a pity about this guy...he was the mayor, right?"

"Yup."

"Whoever killed him sure is a monster," he says, shaking his head. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch sight of a small shadow on the roof of a nearby building. A pair of red eyes glint back at me, staring.

"What the..?" I whisper, training my gun on the spot. The shadow suddenly jolts, disappearing before I can shoot. "Damn...what do you think that was?"

"I have no idea," my work partner replies. "No clue whatsoever."

**~Shion Len's POV~**

"What on _earth?!_" I say, picking up a newspaper at a nearby stand. Newly printed, obviously. I've been searching for Rin for hours, and it seems she's nowhere to be found. I won't give up, though...but the headline on the newspaper still halts me in my tracks.

**VILLAGE MAYOR FOUND DEAD: ANIMAL ATTACK SUSPECTED**

_Not long after midday today, the body of much loved village mayor, Kamui Gakupo, aged 30, was found amidst a pile of books in the village hall. Although no obvious evidence was left at the scene, deep bite marks in the Mr. Kamui's neck indicated a violent animal attack. The animal was not caught, however, so the public are advised to be on their guard. The police force are unable to issue a clear statement on what this animal looks like, or whether it was an animal, or some brutal beast with a thirst for human blood. The public are advised to look out for suspicious shadows, as the animal has been discovered to prefer the dark, thanks to a report from one particular officer inspecting the crime scene. Also, the officer in question told our reporter that the animal is quite small in structure, with blood red eyes and the speed and agility of a ninja. If such animal is sighted, the public are advised to contact a member of the police force. Since this attack, police officers have been stationed on most roads around the village. Do not approach this creature under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. This animal is highly dangerous, and approaching it puts your life and others at risk. The police force would like to thank the general public for its cooperation during a more thorough investigation._

"What a depressing article. This animal must be pretty dangerous if even the police can't find it," I say to myself, momentarily sidetracked. "Wait...Rin's still out there! She could get hurt or killed with this animal about! I have to find her..."

"No need," a familiar voice says. I whirl to see Rin standing in the archway behind me.

"Rin!" She steps forward and smiles, her eyes only showing the faintest tint of red. Her creamy skin is clear of black veins, and she looks...well, like Rin. I rush to her, grabbing her shoulders. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, of course not," she says, smiling. I study her for a second, my eyes trailing from the top of her head, the bow in her hair not even slightly out of place, down to her face, continuing until my eyes fall onto her hands, palms down.

"Rin...show me your hands," I instruct.

"No, it's fine, Len!"

"Show me your hands!" I hiss, turning her palms up and almost fainting with shock. Her hands are covered in blood, some dried, some still fresh. What the hell?! "Rin..."

"It's not what it looks like!"

"What have you done?" I ask, completely shocked. My mind goes back to the newspaper article. Oh...snap. "Rin, you...you killed someone?"

"No! Len, you know it's not my fault! I-"

"You did do it," I murmur, staring at her.

"Len.."

"When are you going to stop lying to me?" Rin freezes, watching me with eyes like saucers.

"I...Len..."

"Don't 'Len' me! This isn't funny anymore!"

"It wasn't funny to begin with, Len! I hate to remind you, but you're not the one that's got the damn curse!"

"No, but I am the one who's expected to stand here and watch while you throw your life away!" Rin stares at me, almost in tears.

"Why...why do you think I ran away? It wasn't to hurt you. It was to stop myself from hurting you.."

"What...what did you say?"

"I figured it was easier to just run, rather than drag you along with me. It'd just make it worse, having you keep seeing me like this.."

"But...Rin...why did you murder the mayor?"

"I...I don't know...it was like I wasn't me anymore...I wasn't Kagamine Rin...but I remember...when he was...dying," she choked on that word. "He called me...'aku no musume'. Daughter of evil...I guess it kinda fits."

"Rin, you're not evil," I assure her. "You're just...Rin."

"For how much longer?" she says suddenly. I watch her, surprised. "Len...I don't want to be like this anymore! I want to just be a normal girl!"

"You are a normal girl," I reply. "I'll find a way to stop this. I promise you."

"But.." she whispers. "What if there is no way to stop it?"

"I'll _make _it stop, if that's the case. I'm not letting you go, Rin. No chance." Rin's eyes flicker red. "Control it, Rinny. Remember who you are." Her eyes fade to blue, without the slightest trace of crimson.

"I remember who I am," she says softly. "But for how long?"

**~Kagamine Rin's POV~**

Len tries to keep me distracted for the remainder of the day; he treats me to a gorgeous meal at a sweet little restaurant that overlooks the sea, and gives me his coat when it gets chilly. Just before sunset, we head down to the beach, splashing each other and laughing. I lay back on the sand, watching the skies. "Sure is nice down here," I sigh. Len flops down beside me.

"Yeah," he agrees. "I could just stay here all day...hey, Rin. The sun's setting!" I sit up, and we watch the orange ball of light settle below the horizon. It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Len's right. We could just lay here forever. The waves are just a few metres away, lapping gently.

Len suddenly props himself up on one elbow, watching me. I look back at him. "What?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me," I answer, blinking.

"I am?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." He blushes. "Sorry." He doesn't turn away. In fact, he leans closer to me. Oh, dear GOD, what is he DOING?! He smiles at me, pushing a stray strand of my hair back from my face. Oh my gosh...oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. DAMN IT, RIN, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE BLUSHING. But...seriously, what is he doing? He leans closer. My breath catches in my throat.

Closer. My blood pounds in my veins.

Closer. My heartbeat sounds like the blades of a helicopter. A loud one.

Closer...then he laughs. Wait, laughs?! Suddenly, I'm caught in the face by a splash of ice cold water. "Gotcha!" Len grins.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna MURDER YOU!" I yell. Len gulps, standing up and backing away...towards the sea. Big mistake, Lenny boy. My foot catches a wave as it crashes, and Len's drenched. Owned.

"Oh, my God, it's FREEZING," Len squeals like a girl.

"Ah, jeez, what's wrong? Lenny boy not like the cold?" I grin, scooping up water. "Pity."

We spend ages just chasing each other around the beach, soaking each other and wearing ourselves out. I start to lose my concentration after about ten minutes. This is mainly because Len takes off his shirt. Yes, I am that pathetic. Judge me not. OH, COME ON, YOU'D BE FANGIRLING TOO- not that I am fangirling. No way. Nuh-uh. Not happening. _No._ But c'mon. He is pretty hot, especially with his shirt off- SHUT UP, SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT. Ahem. ANYWAY. When I compose myself and stop my eyes bugging out of my head, I sink down onto the sand again, taking in the rays. A shirtless Len drops down beside me. "Well, that was fun," he comments.

"I totally won that," I grin.

"Yeah, sure."

"You challenging me?"

"What do you think?" he grins back.

"Oh, you are asking for it!" I laugh. I try to shove him, but he catches my hands and gives me a yank. Suddenly, we're rolling over across the beach, mock-wrestling like little kids. I manage to hold him down for a few seconds, but then he laughs and turns suddenly, pinning me down on the sand. It takes me a few seconds to register that Shion Len is on _top _of me. Pinning me down. WAIT A SECOND. "What are you doing?"

"Wrestling?" he replies innocently. I struggle against his hold, only half playing around.

"No, I mean, why the heck are you on top of me?" Len freezes. He gets it too, slowly. Well done, Einstein.

"Sorry," he yelps, jumping up and pulling his damp shirt back on. I look at him, bewildered. So weird. "Anyway, it's dark. We'd better get back home." Home. Not 'back to the house'. Back _home. _Why is that weird to me? I think I'm just a very mentally disturbed girl. That would clear up a lot.

**~Shion Len's POV~**

_~TimeSkip~_

"Len."

"Mm?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure," I say. Her small body slides beneath the covers. My arms wrap around her automatically. I'm her protector. It's my job to look after her when things like this happen. I close my eyes again.

"Len."

"Yes?"

"Will you sing to me?" I look at her in the darkness, puzzled.

"Sing to you?"

"Yeah," she whispers.

"Um...what song?"

"Any song."

"Umm...okay, then..." I search my mind for songs. "Aha, I got one...you ready, Rin?" Silence. "Rin?" I look down at her to see that she's already asleep. Aww...she's cute when she's sleeping. Yeah, I didn't just say that. Okay, fine. But that's just between us.

**~Kagamine Rin's POV~**

_~TimeSkip: The Date~_

"Your white knight's here," Len mutters, looking out of the window. I smooth down the red dress I'm wearing, self-consciously checking my reflection. "You look fine, don't worry." He quickly hugs me as I walk to the door. "Have fun."

"Thank you," I reply. Len opens the door for me, and I step out to see Piko waiting...on horseback? I'm not imagining it; there's a huge copper coloured horse waiting at the end of the path, tossing its head and flipping its silky mane. Piko drops onto his feet.

"Hello, Rin. You look gorgeous," he says, kissing my hand. Not blushing. Not blushing. Hey, I'm actually not blushing. Weeiiiirdd...

"Thanks," I smile. He looks cute in a smart shirt and trousers.

"Well, shall we go?" he asks.

"Sure."

_~TimeSkip~_

Worst. Date. Ever.

It's not that Piko isn't a nice guy. He is. It's my own fault the date doesn't go well, because no matter what happens, I can't stop thinking...thinking about what's gonna happen in the future...the curse, everything. One thought stands out to me. The only problem is that it's the worst thought I can possibly be thinking during a date with Piko.

I am of course talking about Shion Len. Awkward, right?

"That was fun," Piko comments as we stand at the end of the lane. Our fingers are twined together. "You're a great girl, Rin."

"Thank you," I giggle, blushing. Piko smiles, his eyes shining in the moonlight. He leans his head towards mine and kisses me on the lips softly. Then he smiles again, bows, and climbs up onto his horse.

"We should do this again sometime," he nods. I stare after him as he rides away, bewildered. Cute guy, just kissed me. Wow. I smile, turning on my heel, and head back inside.

The first thing I notice is that Len is nowhere to be seen. The second thing I notice is that the living room is slightly trashed. There's a smashed bottle on the counter, and there's an actual hole in the plaster of the wall. What on earth..? "Len?" No answer. "Len, are you okay?" Silence. "LEN!"

"Quit yelling...I'm in here," he calls from his bedroom. I sigh in relief, and head through into his room.

"You scared me- Len, what's wrong?" I say, alarmed. Len is sitting with his back to me, his hair scruffy, his shirt loose. "Len?"

"Nothing, go away," he mutters, surprising me.

"Len, tell me what's wrong."

"Leave me alone."

"No," I say, walking over and sitting next to him. He looks away, but I cup his chin with my hand and turn his face towards me. "Len..." There are dark circles under his eyes, and I can smell alcohol. "Len, have you been drinking?"

"Why do you care?"

"Of course I care!" I splutter. "I lo- I...Len, why have you been drinking? You look ill!"

"I worried."

"That's all, huh?"

"Okay, fine. FINE. I'll tell you. I missed you, okay? I thought this Piko dude was gonna whisk you off your feet and you'd never come back. There, I said it."

I burst out laughing. "Oh, Len, you idiot! Of course I wouldn't just leave you. If you must know, I was thinking about you the entire time." He looks at me.

"What?"

"You heard me. I missed you too. How was I meant to survive without my favourite crazy idiot?" Len sighs. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"It was hard for me, too. How could I ever live without my favourite annoying blonde girl?" A ghost of a smile flickers over his features.

"Who, me?" I say innocently. He looks at me. I look at him. Damn it, kiss me, you idiot. Ah, jeez...why are boys such idiots? Oh, wait. Len leans towards me. I TAKE IT BACK. His lips are only inches from mine. OKAY, I LIED, HE'S NOT AN IDIOT.

"Did Piko kiss you?" he suddenly asks. And...there it is again. Idiots.

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"Well...yeah, he did. First kiss, for me."

"Wow."

"So you've had others?"

"Nope. Well, one, but that was in preschool so I don't think it counted, considering we were five." That just makes me giggle. "So, you and Piko, huh?"

"Don't tell him I said this...he's cute and all, but I really don't think it's gonna work."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," I reply, rolling my eyes. So overprotective. "We just have nothing in common."

"Ah." Is that a hint of hope I sense there, Lenny?

**~Shion Len's POV~**

"Ah." Damn, stop sounding so hopeful!

"Why?" she asks.

"Um.."

"You jealous?"

"W-what?!" She grins wickedly.

"Kidding, Len." Oh, boy. Rin smiles at me. Again with the staring, Len? Sheesh, you need better self-control. YOU ARE NOT A TRAFFIC LIGHT. Rin leans closer to me, her head on my shoulder. Oh, man. Should I kiss her? What if...OKAY, LEN, NO. JUST NO. "Well...I'd better go. You need anything?"

"Go?"

"To bed, silly."

"Oh." LEN. FOR GOD'S SAKE. CONTROL YOURSELF. "No, I don't need anything." My head is pounding from the alcohol, and Rin sees it.

"Yeah, sure." She rolls her eyes. "Stand up."

"W-what?!"

"Just do it," she replies. I oblige, confused. Rin unbuttons my shirt.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU-"

"I'm helping you. What the heck did you think I was doing?" She raises her eyebrows. Oh, lord. Busted.

"N-nothing."

"Right." She pulls off my shirt, folding it and dropping it into the laundry basket. I unbutton and remove my trousers, and Rin pulls back the covers like I'm a little kid, tucking me in. "Alrighty then. Night, Lenny." She leans down and kisses my forehead, leaving silently. I sigh as I watch her go. DAMN, LEN. IF YOU HAVE TO CHANGE YOUR SHEETS TOMORROW I SWEAR TO GOD. Alrighty, CONTROL...that's better. That was nice, though. I wonder if Rin will have another nightmare tonight...LEN. YOU DIRTY MINDED LITTLE...

"Night, Rin." Idiot.

**I JUST HAD TO DO THAT IN THE LAST PARAGRAPH. It's a basic tribute to Emma. I included a M scene in one of my serious stories to apologise for what I did to her on Facebook last night. OKAY, IN MY DEFENCE, YOU GAVE ME THE SURNAME. Anyway, I hope y'all liked that chapter. I know it's not very long at all, compared to the 4K of one of my other chapters, but I was struggling a little at this inbetween stage. I chucked in a kiss for Piko x Rin, and just to get Len a little jelly of them. MAYBE THIS WILL CONVINCE HIM TO TAKE THINGS FURTHER?**

**Hehe, I'm not telling. Sorry, Emma. Until next time, ladies and gentlemen. I have to go report to my M Master, Mrs Palmer. *COUGH* EMMA.**

**Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

***sits in emo corner with Len Kagamine (ETERNAL DIBS PAY OFF)* I finally got my emo corner back from Teto. Oh, I'm not actually being emoish. I just like this corner. Enjoy the chapter, peeps. I hope my writers block hasn't succeeded..**

**~Chapter Five: Madame Sukone's Gypsy Curse~**

**~Kagamine Rin's POV~**

No nightmares. I should be happy, but...the nightmares give me an excuse to be near Len...

**~Shion Len's POV~**

No Rin tonight. I should be happy for her, but...the nightmares give me an excuse to hug her close to me...

**~Kagamine Rin's POV~**

Len wanders into the kitchen looking cutely scruffy. He smells the air. "What's cooking?" he asks. I stand with my back to him.

"Just breakfast," I say, sliding two omelettes onto plates. I set one down in front of him.

"Omelettes?"

"No, it's a battered walrus. Of course it's omelettes."

"What's up, Rin?"

"Nothing," I grumble, still peeved for no reason at all about the nightmares I failed to have. Seriously, Rin?

"Sure," he says, coming up behind me. My breath catches as he spins me to face him, touching my cheek. "Rin.."

"I'm fine," I say, flustered. My cheeks flame, but they seem even hotter than usual. Oh, boy. Wait...hot. Very hot. Uncomfortably hot...Len pauses.

"Rin, you're burning up," he comments. I put my hand to my forehead to find it scorching. Huh? But I was fine earlier...wait, am I falling? "Rin!"

"I'm fine.." I say weakly. Len is looking down at me, and it takes me a long moment to register that he is holding me up. "Really."

"Of course you're not fine! You just passed out right in front of me, pretty much!"

"Len, I said I'm fine.."

"Rin, what if this is another stage of the curse? Are you still fine?" I freeze, staring at him. "That's it. You are coming with me, no fussing." He slides one arm under my knees, the other supporting me under the arms, and carries me...wait, my room's not this door. This is.. "You're staying in here, where I can keep a close eye on you, okay?" He sets me down on the bed. I'm too weak to protest, but a small part of my mind screams at me to ask what the hell he's doing. I cough into my hands, keeping my eyes on him.

"What are...what are you...?" I ask hoarsely. Len doesn't answer, just pulls the covers up around me and props my head up on the pillows. "This is crazy...I'm perfectly fi-" That's when I notice it. Len notices it too, and his eyes bug out of his head. In my hands, where I just coughed, is a small stain of fresh blood against my skin.

Oh, my God. I'm coughing...blood?!

**~Shion Len's POV~**

Rin's...coughing blood. Rin's coughing BLOOD. Rin. Is. Coughing. Blood. It takes me a while to get over the sheer shock of it, before extreme worry and downright fear kick in. "It's nothing-" she begins, but I interrupt her.

"Would you _stop _pretending everything's fine?!"

"..."

"Now, we need to get you to a hospital, and we need to get you there _now."_

"Len, a doctor's not gonna be able to sort this, so just leave it."

"Well, we have to try. Isn't there anyone who could possibly know what's going on?"

"The only person that could possibly know anything is the gypsy woman, but I haven't got a clue how to find her," Rin says, resigned.

"There has to be someone that knows where she might be," I argue, fear bubbling up inside me. Oh, pull yourself together, Len. Rin needs you. Suddenly, Rin looks at me. I look at her. I'm not sure at first what she's thinking, but recognition slowly crosses my face.

"Mikuo and Gumo," we say together.

"Alright, we gotta move," I instruct. "There isn't time to get dressed properly, so just pull on some boots and take one of my coats." Rin nods and disappears into her room. I pull on a coat over my shirt and slide boots over my trousers.

Rin is back in less than a minute, her feet in thick-soled brown boots. Her nightdress is covered by a long coat. "I'm ready...but, Len, how on earth are we meant to know where Mikuo and Gumo are?"

"We'll find them, don't worry," I assure her. She nods, looking like a young child. In that one moment, I realise just how terrified Rin is. "Hey," I whisper, tipping her head up so she looks at me. "We'll find them. I promise." She holds my gaze for a moment, then nods, bravely holding back tears.

Okay, we _are _going to find them. I have to...for Rin.

**~Hatsune Gumo's POV~**

"Hey, Gumo, look who it is," my brother calls. I look up, flicking my green hair out of my eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Len and Rinny!" Rin nods at me, smiling shyly, but Len's face is scarily serious. "S'up?"

"We need your help," Len says coldly.

"Why?"

"We need you to find someone for us."

"Dude, I'm not a police officer. If you've lost someone, file a missing person report," I say, only half joking. Len growls.

"Look, I didn't come here to listen to you being an asshole."

"Then go home," Mikuo says, defending me.

"Boys," Rin says quietly. We all look at her. She sighs. "I'd appeciate it if you weren't bitching at each other every five minutes." Len and I exchange glances. Eventually we nod and sigh, silently apologising.

"What's wrong?" Mikuo asks.

"We have a problem...and the only chance we may have to resolve it is the gypsy woman from the circus. Madame Sukone?"

"Who, Tei?" I reply.

"Yeah, that's the one. My...adoptive mother," Rin says, swallowing. "You remember at the circus, when Madame Sukone did that...hypnotism thing with me as her assistant?"

"Yes.."

"Well, Len and I have come to the conclusion that it wasn't just hypnotism. We think it was some kind of curse."

"How do you know?" Mikuo questions.

"Well...there's been some...problems, lately." Rin looks worried.

"Like what?" I ask, eyebrows raised.

"Like, she was coughing blood this morning?" Len says. I blink at Rin.

"You've been...what?!"

"Len," Rin scolds, shoving him. Her heart isn't in it, though, and she just gives him a feeble little push. "I told you not to go on about it."

"Did you?" Len asks. He looks tired, honestly and there are dark circles under his eyes.

"Anyway...so, I was wondering if you knew where Madame Sukone is at this point?" Rin enquires. Mikuo and I glance at each other.

"I haven't got a clue," I say honestly.

"I do," Mikuo says. All three of us stare at him.

"Since when?"

"Since she stopped me in the street, commenting on how much I've grown in the past few years," Mikuo answers, rolling his eyes.

"Sounds like Madame Sukone," Rin sighs.

"I'll take you there," Mikuo says.

"No, I think it's best if you just give me directions. It's better if I go alone," Rin disagrees. Len blinks at her.

"I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm letting you go out there alone," he argues.

"Len, please. I have to do this."

"Rin-"

"I'm going alone. Please don't follow me. I'll be back before you know it." Len and Rin hold each other's gaze for a long, slightly awkward moment. Something in her eyes causes Len to sigh and nod. Rin smiles gratefully and turns to Mikuo. "Now, about those directions..."

**~Kagamine Rin's POV~**

After saying goodbye and giving thanks to Mikuo and Gumo, Len walks me up to a higher part of the cliff path. "Now, listen to me. If you're not back by tonight, I am coming after you," he warns. I roll my eyes, but I can't help smiling.

"I know," I reply. "I'll be fine."

"You always say that, and you very rarely are. What if something happens and I'm not there to look after you?"

"I'm a big girl now."

"I still worry about you," he whispers to me.

"I know. You shouldn't, though," I reply. "It's not healthy."

"Maybe not, but I still worry."

"Yeah," I murmur, sighing. There's an awkward silence that lingers between us in the cool air for a few seconds. "Well, I'd better get going." I wave , then turn on my heel, determined to hide the tears spilling down my cheeks. Before I can move any further, though, I'm halted in my tracks. Len's arms are wrapped tightly around my trembling shoulders, and I can feel his breath on my neck. Oh, my. "Len.." I whisper, trying to tell myself I am not enjoying this more than I should be, and certainly not leaning back on him to savour the embrace.

"Be safe," he whispers into my hair. Then he's gone. I turn around to tell him, _again, _not to worry, but he's already gone. I hear the clopping of hooves in the distance, and walk to the edge, looking down as Len hurtles down the path on the horse. How did he move so fast?

"Bye!" I yell after him, because, what the heck? I throw in a cheerful wave. Len looks over his shoulder, smiling up at me.

"I'll be waiting!" he yells back.

Y'know, at times like this, I'm glad I have Len. When he's gone from sight, I sigh, turn back towards the cliff path, and start my journey. Wish me luck.

_~TimeSkip/LocationSkip~_

It's noon when I finally arrive at my destination. I look around, confused. There's no one here. "Mikuo...he must've given me the wrong directions! Damn it, all this way for not- hey, what's that?" A small light catches my eye, half hidden behind some tall pine trees. I tiptoe through the woodland into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing is a small cottage with a porch, and sitting on a rocking chair in that porch is a middle aged woman, sewing. At first I don't recognise her. Maybe I should ask her for directions to Madame Sukone's house...

"Come closer, child," the woman croons. Wait, how did she know I was here? "I know many things, child." And HOW is she reading my THOUGHTS? "Well, you are awfully loud." Okay, this is freaking me out. Who is this crazy old woman? "Less of the crazy and old, if you don't mind. Do you really not recognise me, Rinny?" The woman glances up at me, her red eyes sparkling devilishly. Oh..

"It's been a while, Mother," I reply, holding her gaze.

"I've missed you, Rinny," she smiles.

"Sure you have."

"Don't speak to me like that, Rin," Madame Sukone barks.

"Yes, Mother," I say, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Good girl," she smiles. "Come closer, dear." I step towards her, continuing to walk until I'm by the porch. Madame Sukone stands up, her smile sweet yet dangerous like snake venom. I know I have to watch my step. "Now, won't you come inside for some tea?"

"I can't stay long, Mother. I'd like to ask you something."

"Ask away, dear."

"I know about this curse of yours." Madame Sukone pauses, studying me. Another smile spreads across her face, wider than before.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. And I'm asking you why you did it, and if you'd be so kind as to explain what the HECK is going on."

"Temper, Rin." She settles in the chair, and I stand slightly awkwardly, watching her. "Now...I'd like to know something, too. I'd like to know how you found out about this in the first place.."

"Well, first of all, I got black veins all over my arms...then my eyes went red. I started having fits of anger...then I started changing into a...monster."

"Ah, yes...my greatest work yet, if I do say so myself."

"This isn't a game!"

"Of course it is, dear. Chess."

"So I'm just a pawn? Just someone for you to move around the board? Someone easy enough to replace?"

"Of course, Rin. That's all you've ever been."

"Then why the heck did you adopt me?!"

"You were just a naive little girl...I knew you'd do whatever I wanted. You didn't really expect me to be completely truthful to you, do you? I am 'the gypsy woman', after all." She pauses, smiling. "And it looks like you aren't being completely truthful to me, either. Why on earth didn't you tell me you'd found yourself a nice young man to take care of you?"

"How did you...? Oh...of course."

"My, he's quite dashing," she grins.

"Back off. Len's nothing to do with this."

"Oh, Len, is it?" Crap. "Lovely...mm, I think I have an idea of what I want to do with you..."

"Look, just get rid of the curse, and I'll be on my way. No fuss, okay?"

"Oh, Rinny...if only it were that simple...you see, there's another reason I chose you..."

"What? Just tell me."

"As soon as I saw you, I knew you'd grow up to be a beautiful young lady."

"Right.."

"I also knew that I'd be riddled with jealously at your pretty face and youth."

"Okay..."

"So...I decided I'd find a way to take it for myself."

"WHAT."

"Haha...you'll see," she whispers. She raises her hand, then tightens her fist, and I'm suddenly shocked by an intense pain through my entire body. "You shouldn't have come here...now you're mine. And so is your handsome young man.."

"Leave Len OUT of this!" I choke.

"Now you'll know what it's like to be hated...by the one you love most...goodbye, Rinny, dear." She touches my forehead, and everything goes black.

**~Shion Len's POV~**

"Come on, come on..." I mutter, pacing back and forth. Why isn't she back yet? She should be back by now...

"Lenny!" a familiar voice calls. I whirl to see Rin standing in the doorway. Her face looks happier and flushed with excitement.

"Hey!" I reply, hugging her. "How did it go?"

"It went just _great! _Madame Sukone was just _lovely _to me."

"I'm glad you're home safe," I nod. Rin frowns at me.

"Well, duh! I can take care of myself!" she barks, hands on hips. I stare at her.

"Rin?"

"Don't 'Rin' me! Just back off and quit invading my space and privacy!" My eyes narrow.

"Rin, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me?_ Uh, hello? Looked in the mirror lately?" I glare at her.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you what the HELL is going on! You're getting on my nerves, Shion Len. I'm not a baby, and I certainly don't need YOU to take care of me!" Okay, that's it. She's asking for it..

"You're being a right bitch, Rin. Just tell me what's wrong."

"YOU ARE WHAT'S WRONG!" Alright, she is ASKING for it now. She doesn't want my help, fine. FINE.

"Go, then."

"I don't think so, Lenny."

"Get out."

"Or what? You gonna pity me to death?" Anger and fury bubble up inside of me. Okay, that's it.

SLAP.

**WELL. That was interesting. I'd like to thank all my readers for reading again, because I think we're about reaching the halfway-ish stage, and I haven't DIED YET. WOOOOOO *lonely clap* gee, thanks guys T_T I'm sorry for upsetting some of you with that anti Rinxlen scene at the end...but there's gonna be some serious twists later on. Yes, heartbreak. Yes, more Rin x Len (eventually). Maybe Piko will come into this somehow *ominous face* ANYWAY, until next time I'm not giving anything else away. Later, peeps.**


End file.
